To Keep Her Safe
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: Set during Half Blood Prince: Hermione and Harry are discussing Draco's strange behavior throughout their sixth year at Hogwarts. What will happen if Hermione confronts Draco on it? Rated T to be safe. Please review! :)


*I don't own HP. I wish I did but, it all belongs to JK (Queen) Rowling*

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger angrily ruffled the newspaper that was in her hands as she read the headline. "It's so easy for them to get to you." She said turning to one of her best friends Harry_**

 ** _Potter as they walked side by side along the crowded corridors of Hogwarts. "You're bloody lucky you weren't killed!" She added with anger in her voice. Harry walked silently beside her_**

 ** _as she shoved her copy of The Daily Prophet back into her bag. Noticing her friend's silence beside her, she took this opportunity to give Harry some advice, whether he wanted it or not._**

 ** _"You have to realize who you are Harry." "I know who I am Hermione all right." Harry returned, anger and annoyance thick in his voice. He quickly noticed Hermione's face and realized_**

 ** _his words were harsher than he had intended. "Sorry." Hermione quickly tried to change the subject, seeing that Harry didn't like this topic. "So, tell me what Arthur said." Hermione_**

 ** _said as they turned the corner. "If Dumbledore is traveling, then that's news to the ministry. But, what about this. That night at Borgin & Burkes, Draco was looking at a vanishing _**

**_cabinet." Hermione looked perplexed and turned back towards Harry. "What would Draco want with a vanishing cabinet?" Harry shrugged and turned back to her. "You tell me."_**

 ** _Hermione turned her head much to quickly to look at Harry as he spoke and then turned forward thinking of what she was going to say next carefully, so she wouldn't arouse Harry's_**

 ** _suspicion. "He looks different don't you think? Draco, almost ill." Hermione said it in a tone as if it was everyday conversation but, mentally realizing how sad and different Draco had_**

 ** _been all year. Harry shrugged off her question and replied, "Who can tell the difference?" Before they could finish their conversation, Harry and Hermione saw Ron and Lavender_**

 ** _sitting on a corridor bench. Lavender was giving Ron a gift that she was making him promise to wear. Hermione was not about to watch Lavender fawn over Ron like a puppy, so she_**

 ** _sarcastically told Harry she was going to vomit and turned around walking back down the corridor._**

 ** _As she made her way back down the corridor her and Harry had just walked, she noticed the group of students was getting smaller and smaller. She found herself on the seventh-floor_**

 ** _walking with her back to the Room of Requirement. Her nose was buried in the same paper she had shown to Harry when she bumped into someone that apparently turned the corner_**

 ** _too fast. She looked up from her paper ready to be very cross with them when she stopped in her tracks. "Draco? What are you doing up here?" Draco Malfoy stood in front of her with_**

 ** _his emerald green Slytherin robes, ruffled bleach blonde hair, and anxiety filling his grey eyes as he stared at her. "Hermione? Wha-What are you doing here?" "I asked you first."_**

 ** _Hermione said smiling as she put the paper in her bag and looked up at the boy in front of her. "Just headed to class." Draco said casually even though he didn't even believe himself._**

 ** _Hermione looked at him with furrowed brows before taking his hands in hers and looking into his grey eyes. "Draco, I'm worried about you. You don't look like yourself anymore. You_**

 ** _look ill and I barely see you anymore besides class and some of our meetings. Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Draco half smiled at Hermione brushing a piece of wavy_**

 ** _hair behind her ear and kissing her. "Hermione, I'm fine, really. I'm just busy with school. Mother wants me to be an auror and all. It's just taking all of my time so don't be worried."_**

 ** _Draco watched Hermione smile a little at him and he hated it. He hated lying to her. He hated it because if she knew what he was doing she'd never forgive him. But, he had to do this_**

 ** _to keep her safe. It didn't matter what happened to him if she was safe. Hermione looked at him with her brown eyes and he melted. He grabbed her pulling her into a long hug and_**

 ** _then a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Hermione sighed and looked at him again. She looked at him and desperately wanted to ask him about what her, Ron, and Harry saw and_**

 ** _still wanted to ask about the vanishing cabinet. But, she decided she would wait and let him tell her. Instead she pulled him close again and looked into his eyes trying to be as firm as_**

 ** _possible. "Tomorrow, Astronomy Tower, 6 o'clock. Don't be late and I don't take rainchecks." Draco smirked, "I promise I'll be there. And I might even bring some firewhiskey." He_**

 ** _smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes. With that, Hermione pulled Draco in for another soft kiss, broke the kiss much to Draco's dismay, let her hand stay in his as long as possible, and_**

 ** _then turned, walking off to her next class. Draco watched her leave and as soon as she turned the corner, he turned to face the tapestry covering the entrance to the Room of_**

 ** _Requirement. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep his thoughts straight so that the door would open. But, all he could think about was the Gryffindor that had been in his arms just a_**

 ** _minute ago. All he could think about was how to keep her safe. No matter what happened, he would keep Hermione safe._**


End file.
